Dave x Killer Reader The Night At The Wedding
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: When you find out Dave is getting married to your enemy, Terezi (Strider), your smile turns upside down and let your profession at killing take over. You aren't ready to give Dave up this time.


**Warning: Some people might be OOC during this story x - x The characters are 18 and never died.**

**OOC = Out Of Charater**

**(h/l) = Hair Length**

**(h/c) = Hair Color**

_**.: Your POV :.**_

Your name is _ _ and you are a professional killer. You're not psychotic or anything. You just kill people because you just plain hate them. Your one and only crush, Dave, is getting married to one of your biggest enemies, Terezi Pyrope. You've hated Pyrope from the start and now her full name is soon going to become Terezi Strider. You have gotten pissed by doing the actions of flipping tables, breaking lamps, burning photos of Terezi, you even broke down crying which you haven't done in ten years.(!)

You soon calmed down and changed into different clothes that didn't have your blood in them and put your (h/l) ,(h/c) hair in a ponytail and made a cup of coffee to sooth your nerves.

Should I kill her? They really have loved each other for quite a while; but Dave and I have been closer friends than Terezi until they started dating. I was in fact, heart broken….And I did kind of overreact to it…

You looked around seeing all the shattered glass and broken shades, your place was a mess. "I should clean up.." You mumbled to yourself.

**A Few Days Later...**

_**.: Still Your POV :.**_

Since there was going to be two days until the wedding, you decided to go dress shopping with your good friend, (Insert Favorite Troll or Beta or Alpha Kid….Or Your Favorite Friend You Have Right Now).

"I think white would look good on you, it brings out your silk skin." He/She said. "Hm." You said. Of course you didn't tell _ you were a killer, he/she would freak and probably be afraid of you until the end. Your life was so fucked up..

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, this looks sexy! Maybe you could even impress the groom wearing this!" _ gave to you a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. You blushed fifty shades of red. "Wha-? No!" _ didn't know about your little crush on Dave either. What He/She pulled out was a short, white dress that went halfway down your thighs and was absolutely stunning. "Pleasssee?! Try it on! You will look hot in it!" He/She said giving you puppy dog eyes. "GAH! Fine.." You said and went in the dressing rooms.

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

Welp. The wedding started in two days and everyone but you was flipping their shit. Everyone including _ and her friend was coming. You kinda knew _ had a crush on you, but you weren't sure if she still does.. You kinda like her back, but hell, that would be uncool if you left Terezi for _, sure you loved Terezi more than _, but _ was also a very great friend of yours. You wondered how she was feeling…

Quit it Strider! You're no good for her! She deserves someone better than some ironic dude like me.

_**.: Your Friend's POV :.**_

I watched as _ got out of the dressing room, and she looked stunning! She was as beautiful as the bride!

"OMG YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" I said as I fangirled/fanboyed.

"Pff! As if! I probably look like shit in this dress like I do with everything else!" She said. Yes, she was insecure about herself, but this isn't just any insecurity, in fact, it's severe insecurity..She often broke mirrors every time she saw herself, that explains the bandages tied to her hands all the time, she was really picky when it came to clothing. She barely ever goes shopping unless it's important or on special occasions. She has shitloads of make up in her bathroom, but she doesn't use a lot really, all she ever wears is mascara and not many other products, even Gamzee wears more than her!

"Oh shut it, _, you look beautiful." I gave her a hug, which caused her to stiffen a little, but relaxed her nerves and hugged back, caressing the embrace. "Thank you.." Her voice cracked a little, but I ignored it. "No problem hun."

_**.: Back To Your POV :.**_

Welp. Today is the wedding and you were down in the dumps. You are now 100% sure that you are going to kill Terezi tonight. You were going to make sure it would be dark out so no one would see you and out of sight, including a long distance away so no one would hear her screams. You were damn sure she was going to fight you, but you were heavier and taller than her, not to mention you were a professional at killing and smothering people/trolls. It would be a chance of one in a million for her to survive.

You are now at the wedding and you are as silent as the wind. You wouldn't talk to anyone including Dave and your friend, and you were relieved no one ever HAD talked to you since you entered the damned place. You were in that white dress your friend picked out for you and you had a light pink flower crown you were wearing, you didn't give a shit about your shoes so your wore your black converse instead, your make up and hair was done nicely by Kanaya and you looked beautiful ,but you thought you looked like the exact opposite due to your insecurity.

_***Fast Forward Past The Ring Part Because It Will Turn Out To Be Plain Ass Boring***_

It was dark out and you watched people dance, as you were bored to tears. You still looked beautiful, in fact, a lot of your guy friends asked to dance with you, but you politely said no thank you because you weren't in the mood to dance. Dave hasn't asked you to dance yet. Speaking of which, where is Dave?….

_**.: Dave's POV :.**_

I was dancing with John and Karkat while I was watching _ from the corner of my eye. She looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as the bride I guess cuz the bride is supposed to be the best dressed. To my observation, her guy friends asked her to dance, but she politely said no thank you. I wanted to ask her to join us, I mean, she is good friends with John and Karkat also. We used to all have these get-togethers with just us (Dave, you, John, and Karkat) and we always played video games while swearing at the screen. _ was the only girl in the group, but she acted like she was one of us. And we all respected that. We had our fun until I met Terezi and their hang outs were replaced with dates with Terezi, John and Karkat became more than friends, and _ wasn't herself anymore. She was less enthusiastic, talkative, but we still hung out and had our good vibes, it just feels different, it's like she's hiding something from me… I wanted her to join us, but I wasn't sure if she was going to accept or decline. I shrugged it off my shoulder and continued to have fun.

_**.: Back To Your POV :.**_

It was for sure black as hell out there, leaving out the part that there is a full moon out. Terezi was nowhere to be seen in the tent.

Good. Now all I have to do is find her and have her where I want her.

I exited out of the tent, taking my purse with me. The things that were inside the purse was a gun, gloves, knife, a spare knife (jackknife), another round of bullets if I run out, a little flash light, first aid kit (to cover any suspicious marks) and a cloth to gag Terezi from screaming.

I was walking around until I spotted Terezi. Her white dress was very visible in the dark and she was looking into a fountain where all the golden dragon fish are ((imagine a fish the color of a goldfish and then the form of one of those Chinese dragons. Imagine them to be harmless also)).

I put on my black gloves and took out my knife. I got in position and tackled her in the fountain, stabbing a nerve in her arm in the process. She let out a scream and I quickly gagged her with the cloth, making sure it was impossible for her to untie it. She kicked me in the womanhood and I let out a squeak.

"Son of a bitch." I murmured under my breath and stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to collapse down. I walked over her form and a smirk planted across my face. I stabbed her in the legs so she wouldn't be able to run and find the others. "Teaches you right.." I said and gave her throat a slash making some blood splatter on my face. Her body stopped struggling and I checked her pulse to see if her heart was beating.

_No pulse._

I sighed and realized I was all wet and had only a few scratches, no biggie, I had worse.

I went in the bathrooms to clean myself up. To my surprise, I looked exactly the way I was before I killed Pyrope.

_Success. _

_**.: Extended Ending (Your POV) :.**_

At midnight, the party was still going on until everyone heard Aradia scream. Everyone was confused ((including you because you tried to blend in with them)).

"Aradia, what's wrong?" Nepeta asked, tilting her head to the side god damn, it was cute .

"I-I-I…." Aradia started sobbing while Sollux was shooshing her to calm down.

"I saw Terezi…..But she was in the fountain a-and she…" She started sobbing harder.

_"She's dead."_

Everyone gasped dramatically and turned to Dave to see his reaction. He was stiff as a rock and silent. His face was emotionless and it kinda looked like he was holding back tears.

He ran out of the tent and you quickly went after him.

"DAVE!" You called out to him. He of course didn't answer and kept running.

"Dammit.." You said to yourself. It was all your fault for killing Terezi, but you didn't want to be alone anyone. Not this time.

He went inside the house that was near the tent and locked himself in a room, which you gladly pick-locked with a bobby-pin.

"Dave..Are you alright?" You questioned.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shades off crying silently, his eyes were closed so you couldn't see his eyes. You heard that Terezi saw his eyes all the time when she was dating him, but you never once saw his eyes. You carefully took his shades out of his hand and set them on a table.

"Sshhh. It's ok." You wiped away his tears with your thumb and gave him a warm embrace called a hug. He was still shaking a bit until his body kept calm and hugged you back. You slightly pulled away to see his face.

Wow.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of scarlet and his tiny freckles showed up a bit more. You kissed his forehead and hugged him again, rubbing his back.

"It's ok. I'm here for you." You said as he cried on your shoulder.

Terezi was gone and he was finally yours now.

_**.: Happy End :.**_

_***I'm sorry for the Dave x Terezi fans, you can like them as much as you want, but I just disapprove to that ship. :/. So don't hate on me for it. I'm so sorry.***_


End file.
